During the next fiscal year, we shall set up at least another chamber onto the MARK II and use it to collect data at higher resolution (3 A) on RuBPCase crystals. We also plan to collect data with crystals of glutamine synthetase (in collaboration with Prof. D. Eisenberg's group from UCLA) and of Aspartic Transcarbomylase from a mutant bacteria (in collaboration with Prof. S.H. Kim's group from UC Berkeley).